mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1
Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1 ist die erste Folge der dritten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die dreiundfünfzigste der Serie. Text Es ist Zurück :wird aufgestoßen :Königliche Wache 1: Nachrichten aus Nord-Equestria! Äh, eure Hoheit. :Prinzessin Celestia: Ja? :Königliche Wache 1: Ich soll euch einfach ausrichten, dass es zurückgekehrt ist. :Prinzessin Celestia: japst Sag Prinzessin Cadance und Shining Armor Bescheid. :Königliche Wache 2: Ja, eure Hoheit. :Prinzessin Celestia: schreibt Meine liebste Twilight, du musst sofort nach Canterlot kommen. :<<Titellied>> Vor-Prüfungsstress :Twilight Sparkle: aufgeregt Wo sind meine Schreibfedern? keucht Nein, nein, nein, nein… nein. Ich brauche das magische Lexikon Band I-XXXVI, wo ist es? :Krachen :Twilight Sparkle: Lernkarten! Ich schreibe mir Lernkarten! Spike, ich möchte, dass du mich abfragst. Und zwar alles. Alles, was ich je gelernt habe. Jemals. Ich glaube, es sind nicht genug Karten. :Spike: Twilight, jetzt beruhige dich, es ist doch nur ein Test. :Twilight Sparkle: Nur… ein Test? Nur ein Test? Prinzessin Celestia verlangt, dass ich eine Prüfung ablege und du sagst mir, ich soll mich beruhigen, weil es nur ein Test ist? :Spike: Äh, ja. :Applejack: Ich finde, sie kommt noch ganz gut mit der Sache zurecht, wenn man bedenkt… :Krachen :Oak Bibliothek springt in die Luft :Twilight Sparkle: ARRRRRGHH! Schatten der Vergangenheit :Prinzessin Luna: Bist du sicher, dass ich nicht auch mitgehen soll? :Prinzessin Celestia: Ja. Prinzessin Cadance und Shining Armor sind doch schon dort. Die anderen werden bald zu ihnen stoßen. :Prinzessin Luna: Die Magie des Königreichs ist mächtig, es kann nicht zerstört werden, Schwester. :Prinzessin Celestia: Sie wird ihre Aufgabe meistern. Wenn sie das getan hat, wissen wir, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis sie bereit ist. :Twilight Sparkle: Ähem. :Prinzessin Celestia: Vertrau mir, kleine Schwester. :Twilight Sparkle: Du wolltest mich sehen? Wegen einer Prüfung? Ich habe meine Schreibfedern und ein paar Unterlagen mitgebracht. Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung! :Prinzessin Celestia: Hier geht es um eine andere Prüfung. Das Kristall-Königreich ist zurückgekehrt. :Twilight Sparkle: Das Kristall-Königreich? Es tut mir leid, ich, ich dachte, ich hätte alles, nun, ich glaube nicht, dass ich darüber schon was gelesen… :Prinzessin Celestia: Du kannst es nicht kennen. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh? :Prinzessin Celestia: Nur sehr wenige erinnern sich überhaupt noch daran. Sogar mein Wissen über das Königreich ist begrenzt. Aber ich weiß, dass es in diesem Königreich große, magische Kräfte gibt. Vor eintausend Jahren hat König Sombra, ein Einhorn, dessen Herz so schwarz wie die Nacht war, das Kristall-Königreich eingenommen. :Trommeln :klirren :Prinzessin Celestia: Später wurde er gestürtzt und wurde als ein Schatten in das Eis des arktischen Nordens verbannt. :König Sombra: brüllt :Krachen :Prinzessin Celestia: Aber vorher konnte er noch einen Fluch über das Königreich verhängen. Ein Fluch, durch den sich das Königreich in Luft auflöste. Wenn das Königreich voller Hoffnung und Liebe ist, kann man auch in ganz Equestria Hoffnung und Liebe spüren. Aber wenn plötzlich Angst und Hass herrschen… :Krachen :Prinzessin Celestia: Deshalb hab ich dich gerufen, du musst uns helfen, Equestria zu beschützen. :Twilight Sparkle: Wie bitte? Ich soll helfen, ein ganzes Königreich zu beschützen? :Prinzessin Celestia: Wie ich schon sagte, es handelt sich um eine andere Prüfung. Aber ich bin sicher, du wirst sie bestehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Gut, wo fange ich an? :Prinzessin Celestia: Schließe dich Prinzessin Cadance und Shining Armor im Kristall-Königreich an. :Twilight Sparkle: Mein Bruder ist auch dort? :Prinzessin Celestia: Ja, richtig. Und deine Freundinnen aus Ponyville kommen auch dorthin. Ich weiß genau, dass du erfolgreich sein wirst. Und nach dieser Prüfung weiß ich, dass du bereit bist, die nächste Stufe deiner Studien zu erreichen. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber was, wenn ich versage? :Prinzessin Celestia: Wirst du nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber was, wenn… :Prinzessin Celestia: Bestimmt nicht, denn Twilight… am Ende wird es so kommen, dass du es bist und nur du, die Prinzessin Cadance und Shining Armor bei all dem unterstützt, was nötig sein wird, um das Königreich zu beschützen. Hast du das verstanden? :Twilight Sparkle: Mh mh! :Prinzessin Celestia: Dann los, es gilt keine Zeit zu verlieren. Versagensangst :Spike: Oh, Twilight, dass ging aber schnell. Lass mich raten, volle Punktzahl. Eins minus? Zwei plus? Uh, nein Twilight, bist du… durchgefallen? :Sparkle ::Ich will gern zeigen, was ich kann, ::Streng mich bei jeder Prüfung an. ::Ich hab so manchen Schachzug drauf, ::Aber dieses Mal geb ich auf. ::Werden Aufgaben mir genannt, ::Geb die Lösung ich sofort bekannt. :Twilight Sparkle: Die Quadratwurzel aus fünfhundertsechsundvierzig ist dreiundzwanzig Komma drei sechs sechs sechs vier zwo acht neun eins null neun. :Professor Bill Neigh: Das ist korrekt. :Sparkle ::Freunde zu beraten hab ich drauf, ::Aber dieses Mal geb ich auf. ::Fall ich durch, oder geht es gut, ::Wie wird es sein? :Spike ::Wie wird es sein? :Sparkle ::Mein Geist ist wach und aufmerksam, ::Mein Herz ist rein… :Spike ::Ihr Herz ist rein. :Sparkle ::Jeden Berg gehe ich hinauf, ::Und Schwierigkeiten nehm ich in Kauf, ::Doch dieses Mal… :Spike ::Doch dieses Mal… :Sparkle ::Dies eine Mal… :Spike ::Dies eine Mal… :Sparkle ::Bin ich zu schwach und… :Sparkle und Spike ::…gebe auf! Im hohen Norden :Spike: Äh, aufgeben? Wieso… das denn? :Applejack: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Urgh. :Applejack: Hast du bestanden? :Pinkie Pie: Feiern wir deine Klugheit jetzt zusammen mit Prinzessin Celestia? :Partykanone :Pinie Pie: Haa! :Twilight Sparkle: Nicht ganz. :Pinkie Pie: Uh? :Twilight Sparkle: Wir reisen in das Kristall-Königreich! :Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity und Rainbow Dash: Hä? Kristall-Königreich? :pfeift :Rarity: Ha! Als ich so viele Schals eingepackt hab, habt ihr über mich gelacht. :Spike: Ugh, also ich hab nichts gesagt, wooow! Ugh, japst hey, ihr! Bleibt liegen! :Shining Armor: Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor? :Shining Armor: Twily, du bist endlich hier. Wir sollten uns beeilen, manchem möchte man nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht begegnen. :Fluttershy: Ähm, was meint er denn? :Shining Armor: Nun, das Königreich ist… nicht das einzige, dass zurückgekehrt ist. :Shining Armor: Irgendetwas will sich Zutritt verschaffen. Wir glauben, es ist der Einhornkönig, der damals diesen Ort verflucht hat. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber Prinzessin Celestia sagte, ich soll eine Möglichkeit finden, das Königreich zu beschützen. Wenn König Sombra nicht hineinkommt ist es doch schon gut geschützt. :Heulen :Fluttershy: Ah, das muss der König sein! Oder nicht? :Shinging Armor: Wir müsse so schnell wie möglich zum Schloss, sofort! :König Sombra: knurrt :Twilight Sparkle: Los, lauft! :Shining Armor: Wir sind fast da! :Armore stellt sich Sombra entgegen :6 flüchten durch Kraftfeld Das Kristall-Königreich :Twilight Sparkle: keucht Geht es euch allen gut? :Rainbow Dash: Ja, geht schon. :Rarity: Könnte besser sein… :Shining Armor: Ugh! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh nein! Shining Armor, dein Einhorn! :Knistern :Pinkie Pie: Das ist… funkeltastisch! :Rarity: Es ist traumhaft, absolut traumhaft! Ich bin völlig, ich, äh mir fehlen die Worte. :Applejack: Ganz ruhig, Rarity. Wir wollen Twilight helfen, nicht die Umgebung bewundern. :Rainbow Dash: Ich versteh das Getue gar nicht. Für mich sieht es hier aus, wie in jedem anderen Schloss. :Rarity: Oh, pfft. Oh! Wie jedes andere? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Sieh dir dieses prächtige… :Rainbow Dash: lacht :Rarity: Sehr witzig. :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance! Ooh. :Twilight Sparkle und Prinzessin Cadance: ::Sonnenschein, Sonnenschein, der Käfer ist erwacht. ::Klatsch in die Hufe, tu was dir Freude macht! ::lachen :Prinzessin Cadance: stöhnt Meinst du nicht, wir sollten uns auch mal treffen, wenn das Schicksal Equestrias nicht gerade auf dem Spiel steht? :Twilight Sparkle: Geht’s dir gut, Cadance? :Shinging Armor: Cadance kann dank ihrer Magie Liebe und Licht verbreiten. Damit kann sie das Königreich noch beschützen. Aber sie schläft nicht mehr und kann kaum was essen. Ich würd ihr gern helfen, aber mein Schutzzauber ist offenbar durch König Sombra geschwächt. :Prinzessin Cadance: Schon in Ordnung, Shining Armor. Es geht mir gut. :Shining Armor: Nein, es geht ihr nicht gut. Sie kann nicht ewig so weitermachen. Wenn ihre magischen Kräfte nachlassen, nun, du hast gesehen, was dort draußen lauert. :Twilight Sparkle: Deswegen sind wir hier. :Applejack: Deswegen sind wir alle hier. :Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike und Pinkie Pie: Mh mmh! :Shining Armor: Cadance bemüht sich mit all ihrer Kraft, ihren Zauber aufrechtzuerhalten. Und ich versuche alle möglichen Anzeichen in der Arktis zu deuten. Aber die Kristallponys hatten zu wenige Informationen für uns. :Rarity: Kristallponys? Ahaha, es gibt Kristallponys? Ähm, bitte, fahrt fort. :Shining Armor: Doch angeblich soll eines der Kristallponys wissen, wie wir das Königreich auch ohne Cadance magische Kräfte beschützen können. :Twilight Sparkle: Ein Forschungsbericht! :Shinging Armor: Hä? :Twilight Sparkle: Bestimmt ein Teil meines Tests. Ich soll Erkundigungen von den Kristallponys einholen und sie euch liefern. Oh, das wird großartig! Ich liebe Forschungsberichte. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, wer nicht? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh, oh! Lass mich raten! Ist es Spike? Nein, nein, Fluttershy? Rarity? :Twilight Sparkle: Keine Sorge, Bruder. Ich bin wirklich echt gut in solchen Dingen. :Twilight Sparkle: Bist du sicher? Absolut sicher? :Fora Leaf: Es tut mir leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch helfen. Aber ich erinnere mich an nichts, was vor König Sombras Regentschaft passiert ist. japst Und ich will mich auch nicht daran erinnern, wie es war, als er über uns geherrscht hat. Brr… :Twilight Sparkle: Spike Es muss an König Sombras Macht liegen, dass ihr Fell nicht, äh, glitzert. :Fora Leaf: Waren wir wirklich tausend Jahre verschwunden? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja. :Fora Leaf: Es fühlt sich so an, als wäre es gestern gewesen. :Twilight Sparkle: Wenn dir noch etwas einfällt, selbst das kleinste bisschen… :Fora Leaf: Natürlich. :fällt quietschend zu :Spike: Na das war ein kompletter Reinfall. :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht haben die anderen mehr Glück als wir. :Rainbow Dash: Mh, wie können wir das Königreich beschützen? Weißt du jetzt was, oder nicht? :Kristallpony 1: Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, wirklich. :Rainbow Dash: Ach, komm schon. Du musst doch was wissen. :Kristallpony 1: Aber… ich kann dir ehrlich nichts weiter sagen. :Rainbow Dash: Nngh! :Fluttershy: Oh, ähm, entschuldige. Ähm, ich habe mich gefragt, äh… Oh, ähm, ist okay, ihr scheint beschäftigt zu sein. Hehe… :Pinkie Pie: Zeit ein paar Informationen zu sammeln. :Kristallpony 2: Es fühlt sich irgendwie so an, als würde etwas fehlen. :Kristallpony 3: Ich weiß, es sieht genau so aus, aber irgendwie ist es trotzdem anders. :Pinkie Pie: Weil es das auch ist… :Kristallpony 2: japst Ein Spion! :Pinkie Pie: schreit Ein Spion? Wie kommen die da drauf? Ach, sie haben meine Nachtsichtbrille gesehen. Wooh, Nachtgesichtig. Ugh. :Rarity: Mhmh mh! Und wenn man seine Mähne schüttelt, können daraus Regenbogenfarben entstehen. Hach, würde ich nicht wunderschön aussehen? So herrlich glänzend. Ahaha! Nachforschungen :Rainbow Dash: seufzt Ich hab nichts herausgefunden. :Rarity: Oh, ich leider auch nicht. :kommt dazu :Reisverschluss :entppupt sich als Kostüm von Pinkie Pie :Pinkie Pie: Meine Deckung ist aufgeflogen, ich wiederhole, meine Deckung ist aufgeflogen! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh…kay? :Applejack: Tut mir leid, Twilight. Die Kristallponys scheinen unter kollektivem Gedächtnisverlust zu leiden. Ich hab nur was von einer Bibliothek gehört, sonst nichts. :Twilight Sparkle: japst Eine Bibliothek? Wieso sagst du das denn nicht? :Applejack: Äh, hab ich doch gerade. :Twilight Sparkle: seufzt Oh, ich, ich weiß gar nicht was… oh, mir fehlen die Worte. :Kristallpony Bibliothekarin: Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, wir suchen hier ein Buch. :Kristallpony Bibliothekarin: Ich denke, davon haben wir hier genug. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, das stimmt. Davon gibt es hier wirklich genug. :Applejack: Wir suchen nach einem Geschichtsbuch. Alles, was uns darüber Auskunft gibt, wie sich das Königreich früher vor Gefahren geschützt hat. :Kristallpony Bibliothekarin: Ja, natürlich. Geschichte, Geschichte? Ah ja! :Twilight Sparkle: Und wo finden wir die Geschichtsbücher? :Kristallpony Bibliothekarin: Ich… ich kann mich anscheinend nicht erinnern… Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt hier arbeite. :Rainbow Dash: Nngh! :Twilight Sparkle: Wir schauen einfach selbst. Ich bin sicher, wird werden schon etwas finden. :Kristallpony Bibliothekarin: Gebt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr erfolgreich seid. :Pinkie Pie: Ich mag sie! :Rarity: gähnt :Applejack: Äh, hat noch jemand das Gefühl, dass das hier aussichtslos ist? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. japst Ja! Die Geschichte des Kristall-Königreichs. Ich hoffe, dass darin die Antworten stehen, die wir brauchen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ein Kristalljahrmarkt. Hier steht, dass die erste Königin ihn eingeführt hat und er zu ihrer wichtigsten Tradition zählt. Der Jahrmarkt fand einmal im Jahr statt, um den Geist der Liebe und der Gemeindschaft im Königreich zu erneuern und es vor Leid zu schützen. Wir könnten einen Jahrmarkt organisieren. Alles was wir brauchen steht in diesem Buch. :Shining Armor: Das klingt sehr vielversprechend. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir können sofort damit anfangen, komm mit Spike. Wir müssen einen Kristalljahrmarkt auf die Beine stellen. :Spike: stöhnt Ein Hoffnungsschimmer :Sparkle ::Prinzessin Cadance ist in Not, ::Die Zauberkraft wird bald schon weichen, ::Drum lasst uns gemeinsam unser großes Ziel erreichen. ::Wir schreiten schnell zur Tat, ::Und dann sehen sie es ein, ::Ihre eigene Geschichte kann die Rettung sein. :Dash ::Sie spielen gerne Ritter. :Rarity ::Die Flagge leuchtet hell im Wind. :Applejack ::Aus Beeren gibt’s was Süßes. :Fluttershy ::Ein Streichelzoo erfreut dort jedes Kind. :Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike ::Ja wir schreiten schnell zur Tat, ::Und dann sehen sie es ein, ::Ihre eigene Geschichte kann die Rettung sein. :Pie ::Ein Flügelhorn ganz aus Kristall. Flügelhorn ::Das spielt dort jedes Pony gern. :Sparkle ::Und die königliche Hymne, ::Ist bald wieder überall zu hören. :Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike ::Ja wir schreiten schnell zur Tat, ::Und dann sehen sie es ein, ::Ihre eigene Geschichte kann die Rettung sein. :Twilight Sparkle: Ist er nicht wunderschön? Aber ohne eure Hilfe hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Ich sehe noch mal noch, ob alles an seinem Platz ist. Dann können die Feierlichkeiten beginnen. Der Kristalljahrmarkt :Applejack: Wofür ist denn das Ding da? sich über einen Herzförmigen Kristallblock :Twilight Sparkle: Auf der letzten Seite wird ein Kristallherz als Hauptattraktion erwähnt. Ich hab es mit meiner Magie aus einem Kristallblock herausgeschnitten. :Applejack: Gut gemacht, Twilight. Dann lasst uns mal dieses Jahrmarktfest in Schwung bringen! :Pinkie Pie: tief Luft :gespieltes Flügelhorn :Twilight Sparkle: Hört her! Hört her! :gespieltes Flügelhorn :Pinkie Pie: Hehe, mein Fehler, hehe. :Twilight Sparkle: sich Hört her! Hört her! Prinzessin Cadance und Prinz Shining Armor laden euch herzlich ein, den Kristalljahrmarkt zu besuchen. :reden durcheinander :Jahrmarktsmusik :Applejack: Kommt ruhig näher, Speisen und Getränke sind da drüben, Spiele und Handwerk ebenfalls. Das Kristallherz steht am Ende bei der Prinzessin. :murmeln :Rainbow Dash: Man, wir haben es echt geschafft! Gibt euch das ein Gefühl der Liebe und Gemeindschaft? Hast du Lust auf was zu essen? Worauf denn? Kristallischen Kuchen? Oder lieber ein paar Maiskölbchen? Was ist denn nur mit diesen Ponys? :Fora Leaf: Wenn ich all das sehe, fange ich irgendwie doch an, mich zu erinnern. Und zwar an die Zeit, bevor der König kam. :Kristallpony 1: Ich mich auch. :Fora Leaf und Kristallpony 1: japsen Das Kristallherz! :Kristallpony 1: Glaubst du, sie haben es wirklich? :Rainbow Dash: Ja natürlich haben wir es. Es gibt doch keinen Kristalljahrmarkt ohne Kristallherz. :Kristallpony Bibliothekarin: Natürlich gibt es den nicht. Der ganze Sinn des Kristalljahrmarktes liegt darin, den Geist der Ponys anzuregen, damit das Licht in ihnen das Kristallherz versorgt. So ist das Königreich geschützt. Ja, ich arbeite in der Bibliothek! :Rainbow Dash: Was bedeutet ‚das Kristallherz versorgen‘? :Kristallpony Bibliothekarin: Wo habt ihr das Herz denn nur gefunden? König Sombra sagte, er hätte es versteckt und dass wir es nie finden. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nach all den Jahren nichts von seiner Macht eingebüßt hat. Mmh, Pfannkuchen. :Twilight Sparkle: Was machst du? :Rainbow Dash: Ich glaube, wir kriegen da ein Problem. Das fehlende Teil :Twilight Sparkle: Ich wusste nicht, dass es ein Relikt ist. In dem Buch stand nichts davon, dass die Kristallponys dem Herz Kraft verleihen. Eine Seite hat gefehlt. Wieso hab ich das nicht gesehen? :Prinzessin Cadance: Ist schon in Ordnung, Twilight. keucht Schwächeanfall :Shining Armor: Twily. :Twilight Sparkle: keucht :Heulen :Verschwindet :marschiert auf :Fortsetzung folgt… Navboxen en:Transcripts/The_Crystal_Empire_-_Part_1 es:Transcripciones/El_Imperio_de_Cristal,_Parte_1 pl:Transkrypty/Kryształowe_Królestwo_(odcinki) Kategorie:Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1 Kategorie:Kristall-Königreich Kategorie:Dritte Staffel